


The One Where Ed Returns to the GCPD

by rach072675



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, M/M, Mystery, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach072675/pseuds/rach072675
Summary: When a series of kidnappings have no rhyme or reason, Gordon has no choice but to go to Ed for help.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 31





	The One Where Ed Returns to the GCPD

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Riddler arcs in the comics was the Detective Riddler stuff by Paul Dini. So I decided to give it a shot with Gotham's version.

The first kidnapping happens on a rainy Tuesday. The victim is Veronica Vreeland. Socialite philanthropist who everyone thinks will one day marry Bruce Wayne. She’s grabbed in broad daylight, at noon; yet no one can give the police a description of the person other than to say they think it was a man. But there’s not a physical description. And the crime scene is outside of a sidewalk café. The police have nothing to go on.

  


The second happens on a rainy Thursday. The victim this time is Summer Gleason. A local television reporter. Like Vreeland it’s midday, once more there’s no description, possibly a man. She was entering the Wayne Enterprises building heading to an interview with Lucius Fox about his new position as the head of Wayne Tech.

  


The third happens on a rainy Saturday. The victim is Valerie Vale. She’s a cub reporter for the Gotham Gazette. While there might be a link between her and Gleason, it’s doubtful. She handles restaurant openings and movie reviews. The last big story she had was in college as an intern when Oswald Cobblepot was Mayor. Like the other two it’s a midday, busy street kidnapping.

  


Jim Gordon reviews the case files once more. He knows he’s missing something he’s just not sure what it is. There really is no link between the cases except the rain and the time of day. They’ve happened each a different week, so the fact they’re every other day doesn’t seem like a clue at all. He’s about to head to another meeting with Mayor James when Harvey Bullock rushes into his office. It’s another rainy day, Jim realizes.

  


“Not another one Harv, I really don’t want to have to go to James and tell him there’s been another one.”

  


“Sit down, Jim.”

  


“Harvey?” 

“Cops at the scene think she was coming back from dropping Barbara Lee off at school. She was getting out of the car. Then the footage goes snowy, like someone tampered with the camera. When it comes back up you can see her driver on the phone. I would assume calling 911. He had his eyes on the road. Didn’t see a thing. She’s Barbara Kean, not some shrinking violet. She didn’t scream. I’ve gone over the footage a few times. I think we need to get the Bat.”

  


“I don’t want to chance it. Does Lee know?”

  


“Alvarez called her. I didn’t want Barbara Lee to see it on the tv.”

  


“Thanks. I’m going to postpone my meeting with the Mayor. I’ll be back in an hour. And Harv, I need you to trust I know what I’m doing.”

  


“Of course, partner. Always.” Jim nods and gathers the files on his desk grabbing a new file and starting a case file for Barbara.

  


Jim hasn’t been to the Van Dahl estate since Oswald was released from Blackgate. After that night at the docks, he’s fairly certain he wouldn’t be welcome. Now though, he’s desperate. He’s willing to go to Oswald and ask a favor. A favor he knows is going to come with terms he’s going to have to begrudgingly agree to if he has any chance of saving these women.

  


Oswald’s maid Olga answers the door. She’s a bit like Alfred Pennyworth in that she’s formidable and he’s fairly certain he wouldn’t want to mess with her. She shows him into the sitting room and then leaves him to wait. Oswald has the decorum to not leave him waiting long.

  


“Jim, old friend, it’s been a while. What do I owe the pleasure?” Oswald asks warily.

  


“I was wondering if you’d assist me in convincing a mutual acquaintance to assist me on a case.”

  


“I’m afraid I haven’t heard from… him in weeks. I’m sorry, old friend.”

  


“I see. If you do would you tell him I need his help. Oswald, the kidnapper grabbed Barbara this morning. I have nothing. The only pattern is time of day and weather. It’s not one of the rouges. Ed is my only hope at solving this. I know you both hate me. You have your reasons. They’re valid. But it’s Barbara. It’s Barbara Lee now.” Jim tries to keep the desperation out of his voice and is sure he fails.

  


“Let me see what I can do. I make no promises. He’s gone radio silent. And because he always does, I don’t worry. But I’ll put feelers out. Have him go the precinct I assume.”

  


“That would be great. Thank you.”

  


“Of course, old friend.”

  


Two days later, in a much less flourishing manner than Jim would have thought, Ed walks into his office, with a knock as he opens the door. Jim watches Ed as he reads the room. Alvarez is less than thrilled to see him. Harvey even less so. The Mayor shrinks into the corner a bit more. There’s a flap behind Jim. Batman making his presence known.

  


“Isn’t he the world’s greatest detective? What do you need me for?” Ed asks, and there’s surprisingly no malice in it.

  


“Ed…”

  


“Jimbo, relax. I’m here to help. Have there been any ransom demands? Any communication at all. And after Barbara are there any other victims?”

  


“No to all of those. But then it hasn’t rained since Barbara got kidnapped.”

  


“Right, it’s always raining when they’re taken. And Barbara’s broke the day of the week pattern, correct?”

  


“Barbara was taken on a Friday.”

  


“I see. No link between the victims. Wait, Summer Gleason and Valerie Vale are both in the press. Barbara and Veronica Vreeland are both socialites. But there’s no links between any of them. Damn, whoever this is they’re not going to make this easy. I’m assuming all the Rouges are accounted for?”

  


“All but you.” Harvey says. It comes out harsher than Jim would like, and he shoots him a look.

  


“Here’s a list of all the places I was on the dates of the kidnappings. As you can see, I wasn’t in Gotham.”

  


“Didn’t hear about any heists. Surprised you could behave, Nygma.” Harvey says.

  


“If I assist I deal only with you, Commissioner. I agree to let Batman vet all my leads, provided he agrees to tell me any leads he may find.”

  


“I’m not officially on this case.” Batman says.

  


“Jim, I’m surprised. I would have thought you’d want him to work it.”

  


“Vreeland’s father requested no spectacle. The Bat’s going to bring spectacle. I’m hoping you can curb….”

  


“Ah so you want… Get me all the video you can. And someplace quiet to work. Oh and Jim, I get to discuss it with Oswald. He’s good to bounce things off.”

  


“All right. I can agree to all that. I do have one favor to ask. Don’t mention anything to Barbara Lee if she asks.”

  


“I’ll send her to you. That work?”

  


“It does.” Jim says tiredly.

  


Ed’s been pouring over the video for days, he’s sure there’s something but he’s not finding it. It’s midday on day elven when Jim comes in with a bag of Chinese takeout. He sets it down and goes to the stool at the other side of the table.

  


“Ed, take a break. Eat. And before you even ask, I told them no onions. I remember.”

  


“Hmmm. Wait…. Oh crap…. Damnit. Jim come here. Is that?” Ed asks slowing the footage down of the kidnappings and running it one more time with Jim watching.

  


“Zsasz. But what would he possibly want with two socialites and two journalists?”

  


“I don’t know. But he’s the only lead we’ve got. How do you want to handle this? I can have Oswald set something up at the lounge. Get him to agree to letting you bug the place.”

  


“That’s probably best. Do you think he’ll go for it?”

  


“If I ask, yes. If you or Harvey ask, no chance in hell. Oh, and there can’t be any Bat in sight.”

  


“I know. I’ll be sure to tell him what we have planned. That will ensure he stays away.”

  


“All right. I’ll discuss it tonight with Oswald at dinner.”

  


“So, the rumors are true?” Jim says before he can even realize what he’s saying.

  


“What rumors are those?” Ed sys. Jim isn’t sure if Ed knows about them or not.

  


“The rouges say you and Oswald are a couple. The press says it’s been since his days as Mayor. Selina says it’s since you both got out of Blackgate and Arkham. Selina says it took that long for you specifically to get your head out of your ass.” Ed chuckles lightly. Jim would be worried but he’s shaking his head and looks a bit embarrassed. 

  


“Selina’s more right than I’d like to admit. It’s why I told you I wasn’t going to keep things from him. We don’t do well when either of us keep secrets. Can I ask you something?”

  


“Sure.”

  


“Did you always know it was going to be Lee. Like once the dust settled, you’d be together?”

  


“I did. I think she did too but then Gotham got in the way and I think she doubted. I’m guessing you were the one who wasn’t sure.”

  


“When I was a kid…. Liking boys wasn’t allowed. So, I compartmentalized it. When I met Isabella…. I should have known. He didn’t really hide it. But I was such a weirdo back then. I wasn’t comfortable in my own skin. I’ve often thought for us to make it work we had to go through all that we did. He’s just coming around to the realization I’m right. Sorry, I can’t imagine this is a conversation you want to be having with me.”

  


“Ed, it’s okay. Look if making small talk is what it takes for you to help me on these cases, then making small talk is what I’ll do. Now I have a question for you. Barbara Lee is apparently excelling in most of her computer classes. And she’s above average in her regular classes too. But I’m not really comfortable with her skipping a grade. Socially I worry about her.”

  


“She’s not like me. I was always weird. I think I’ve had social anxiety even before…. Well…” Ed stops and goes back to reviewing the tapes.

  


“Let me know if you find anything else.” Jim says getting up to go, realizing whatever moment the two of them were having has past.

  


“Thanks for lunch. And I’ll talk to Oswald tonight. Let you know the details.”

  


“Thanks.”

  


Ed arrives home at six that evening. Olga glares at him when he enters the dining room, but she goes to make him a plate all the same. Oswald just beams at him. He gives Ed’s hand a squeeze once he’s sat down.

  


“I haven’t seen you in a bit. Anything exciting to share?” Oswald asks not letting his hand go, caressing Ed’s knuckles.

  


“I love you.”

  


“I love you too. What brought this on?”

  


“I had a talk with Jim today. It was…. I should have known how you felt all those years ago. I’m sorry my being with Isabella hurt you. I’m sorry I didn’t admit that you could be in love with me back then. I’m sorry I wasn’t willing to admit my own feelings. Okay enough of that.” Ed says taking a huge swig of his wine. Oswald just leans over and kisses him softly once he’s put his glass down.

  


“You silly man. Aren’t you the one always telling me we wouldn’t be as happy as we are if we hadn’t gone through everything?”

  


“I am. I am. Okay so I need your help. Well, the GCPD needs your help.”

  


“Ed.”

  


“Zsasz is on the tapes. He’s at every one of the crime scenes. Problem is I can’t come up with a motive. Which means he’s working for someone. I have an idea. One I’m not entirely sure you’re going to like…. And to be perfectly honest if Barbara weren’t involved, I wouldn’t be suggesting it. I want you to let the GCPD bug the lounge. Or at least your office. Or pick somewhere you’re willing to let them bug. Then arrange a meeting. I’ll make sure I’m there. I’ll ask all the questions.”

  


“You want me to let the police bug the lounge. Ed are you…. Of all the hairbrained ideas you’ve…. Out of the question. You’re going to have to find another way. Cause you and I both know Zsasz has a big mouth. It’ll get around”

  


“What if I use the Riddle Factory. Will you at least agree to be there?”

  


“I need to think about it. Look I adore that little girl as much as you do. And Barbara and I are on fairly good footing. But I have a reputation to consider. I’m not saying no out right.”

  


“That’s all I ask.” Ed says pecking him on the lips.

  


The next day it’s pouring. The whole city is on high alert. Ed decides he’s going to try and draw the culprit out. At noon he goes to the coffee shop closest to Barbara’s crime scene and orders. 

  


“Wow who would have thought the Riddler would be a plain boring espresso shot kind of guy.” Alexandra Brackett, reporter for the Gotham Gazette, says when she spots Ed.

  


“Ah Miss Brackett. Pleasure.”

  


“No, it’s not. You don’t have to lie. Any thoughts on the most recent art heist at the museum. Some one appears to be giving you a run for your money so to speak.”

  


“Amateurs I assure you.” Ed says. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Zsasz enter. He dashes off a quick text to Jim. 

  


“So, no comment then?”

  


“Now I didn’t say that. I’d be more than willing to explain to why they’re going to have to outside of Gotham to dump the goods, if you’d like.”

  


“Hey Alexandra, you ready to go. We’ve got ten minutes to make the Mayor’s press conference.”

  


“Looks like this will have to wait. Thank you for your time.”

  


“Miss Brackett, not to seem too forward or bold, but do be careful out there.”

  


“Always.” 

  


Alexandra Brackett never makes it to the Mayor’s press conference. Jim questions Zsasz at the scene. Questions Ed too so as not to arouse anyone’s suspicions. All in all it’s a giant mess. Zsasz is tightlipped and just keeps requesting a lawyer. Ed is of no help as he was inside with her. The footage from the security camera does the same thing it did the day Barbara was taken. The only hint of a pattern is that it’s a Wednesday. 

  


Things go from bad to worse when Harvey announces Andrea Beaumont has also been taken. The footage from her kidnapping is even less forthcoming with answers than the rest. Now it becomes a question of is there a copycat. Or is it a group. Mayor James is demanding answers. Jim is getting short tempered and Harvey is being more annoying then usual. Ed goes home in a foul mood. He does something he never normally would nowadays. He makes demands on Oswald. 

  


“Times up. The meeting is going down tonight at the Riddle Factory. Eight O’clock. You **_will_** be there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All the women are either from Gotham, the animated series or the comics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
